Photographic Memory
by Aerobesk
Summary: "But Seto, when did you become a stalker?" Those words forced the older teen's eyes to snap back to attention. 'Stalker'


The door creaked as the older Kaiba brother walked into his office that was for some reason, already lit. He found his brother, the one and only Mokuba Kaiba, sitting on the floor next to his desk.

Reading.

Something very familiar.

Even though his first instinct was to rush forfard and rip the small black book from his brother's hands, he managed to restrain himself long enough to gain his brothers attention. Said brother looked up, squeaked, and promply shut the book, shoving it behind his back as if he could still prevent the older from knowing that he had read it. Ya. Not gonna happen.

"Mokuba..." the word was spoken almost calmly, and if you didn't know Kaiba, you could almost guess that he didn't really care. Thankfully, Mokuba knew this deception and quickly picked up on the fact that this was his brothers 'deadly calm' tone. Not. Good.

"Ummm..." was all the boy could get out before his brother sighed. "Mokuba," the older teen said. "I've had a long day, filled with idiots, and I only want to know how much you read."

The raven haired boy looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "Not much. I found it right before you came in. But Seto, when did you become a stalker?"

Those words forced the older teen's eyes to snap back to attention. 'Stalker?'

"Stalker?"

"Ya Seto!" the younger brother exclaimed. "Just listen to this!"

The boy then proceeded to open the small book and flip to a certain page. He then cleared his throat and began.

_Jounouchi Katsuya_

_Began: March 21, 2004_

_Age: 9-17_

_Height: 3'11-5'6_

_Eye color: Honey/ Brown_

_Hair color: Dirty Blond_

_Family: Abusive, drunken father (lives with); younger sister (rarely sees); hateful mother (never sees)_

_Bio: Lives in Domino, born in domino. Claustraphobic, phobophobic. Hates: Changed over the years but one thing: me._

_Likes: Sister, music, fun, sunshine, food._

_Current emotional statis: Stable_

_Observations_

_Smiles: 5,736_

_Smiles directed to me: 2_

_Account of those 2: See pages 15-21_

_Times laughed: 4,593_

_Times laughed at me: 8_

_Account of those 8: See pages 22-36_

"And that pretty much takes us to pages 15-21, which as you pointed out are six pages full of detailed accounts of the two times Jou smiled at you, followed by the 14 pages spent on his eight laughes."

By this point even Kaiba had to admit that sounded pretty bad, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Mokuba, is it really my fault that I have a photographic memory?"

That made the younger Kaiba quiet for a moment, before he pointed out the obvious.

"Then why is it only Jou?"

To this the older brother was silent, causing the raven haired boy to jump and give a triumphant shout.

"Seto's got a _CRUSH_! Seto's got a _CRUSH_!" Mokuba sang happily as he ran out the door and down the hall, closely followed by his brother who was desperately trying to catch the small child. "**Mokuba!**"

The boy laughed, turning around and opening his eyes only when he was at the bottom of the stairs. "No, Seto! It's not my fault that you have a _major crush_ on _Jou_!"

At those words the older Kaiba paled considerably and a choking sound was heard from behind the younger Kaiba, who quickly turned around to see none other that Jounouchi himself standing there staring at Mokuba in complete disbelief. Mokuba's eyes widened when he realized what he had just done.

"Umm... I guess we can work on 'de project another time Kaiba..." Jou said before turning and running out the door.

The brothers were still for a moment, before Seto ran down the stairs and to the door, where he paused for a moment, turning to the younger as he stopped. "I'll deal with you when I get back."

Mokuba shivered long after his brother had ran down the street after the blond boy. 'That doesn't sound good...'

* * *

By around midnight Mokuba was too tired to wait up for his brother anymore, so he went to the kitchen to get a drink before he went to bed. As he was shutting the fridge, he heard the front door open and close, followed by what sounded like labored breathing.

He snuck into the hall and peeked out the crack in the door to see his brother standing there in a lip-lock with a certain blond, who had his legs glued around the other boys waist. That in itself was more than he needed to see, and he went to his room snickering. 'Let's see Seto punish me now!'

* * *

Hey hope you liked! Only one reason for this: i was bored.


End file.
